When You're Gone
by healiceadelia
Summary: Kehidupan sepi dan sunyi itu berubah semenjak kedatangannya.. dan disaat kehidupannya itu mulai bahagia.. Takdir merebut nya.. / Summary Ancur! cerita gaje! baca ajalah! RnR!


_**When Youre Gone**_

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy, Animonsta Studios**

 **A/N :**

 **Katanya mau ujian.. terus gaboleh megang PC..x3 eheh.. ujian nya masih 2 minggu lagi kokk xD Healice buat ff ini karna buntu banget ama Demon And Stone.. nah terus pas lagi denger lagu When You're Gone nya Avril Lavigne langsung kepikiran buat ff dari lagu itu x3 nah langsung Healice cari translate nya.. eehh lumayan untuk dijadiin ff xD ini kyknya akan sedih banget deh... tapi.. ah Feel nya aja gakerasa x3 /tabokdirisendiri**

 **Ff ini juga ga banyak percakapannya! Xd kebanyakan narasi semua! /plak**

 **FF ini dipersembahkan untuk Dark Calamity Of Princess xD ikut event nya kak~!/ditendangjauhjauh**

 **Healice saranin.. bacanya sambil denger lagu nya! XD moga aja kerasa Feel nya x3 /plak/nihauthormaksaamat/**

 **Yaa tanpa lama lama lagii.. langsung saja! Enjoy~! xD**

* * *

Hampa.. dan kosong..

Itulah yang dirasakan gadis berhijab merah muda ini. Kehidupannya yang menginjak 23 tahun itu tetap saja terasa hampa.

Tidak ada orang yang menemaninya.

Tidak ada orang yang menyemangati hidupnya.

Kehidupan seperti itu dimulai saat ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Selain ia anak tunggal, ia tidak punya saudara lain di Pulau Rintis yang ia tempati. Hanya hidup sendiri di sebuah rumah kecil nan sederhana.

Yaya.

Itulah nama gadis itu.

Sekarang Yaya hanya bekerja di sebuah perusahaan sederhana dan hanya sebagai staff biasa. Dia memiliki teman? Tentu iya, tapi tetap tidak bisa menutup ruangan hampa di kehidupannya. Ia sudah terbiasa hidup seperti itu semenjak sepeninggalan orang tuanya saat ia berumur 15 tahun.

Jika kita boleh bertanya, apakah ia tidak kesepian?

Kesepian dimana seseorang merasa keadaan jiwanya hampa/kosong, dan tidak mendapat kepuasan dalam kehidupan sosialnya.

Ya, Yaya merasakan itu.

Ia tidak pernah merasa jika ia mempunyai teman. Ya walaupun sebenarnya banyak teman yang hanya mengajak nya bicara soal pekerjaan. Ia tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana kehidupan bersosialisasi yang sebenarnya. Yaya sering merasa, kesepian itu memang ada di dirinya. Ia sering menerawang jauh tentang kehidupannya nanti. Apakah kehidupannya akan seperti ini selamanya?

Kesepian adalah alur cerita hidupnya.

Dan Yaya mengerti itu. Dia tidak peduli jika ia tidak mempunyai teman yang benar benar bisa menutup lubang kesepian nya. Dan ia tidak butuh itu. Walaupun ia hidup sendiri, ia merasa bahagia seperti ini.

Tapi apakah benar ia akan bisa terus seperti ini?

Yaya tidak tahu jawabannya. Ia hanya hidup dan membiarkan semua mengalir. Ia hanya terus mengikuti arus kehidupannya. Tanpa niat sedikit pun untuk mengubahnya. Karena baginya, ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

Tapi, Yaya juga sadar. Manusia adalah makhluk sosial, dan ia adalah seorang manusia. Ia juga butuh teman, dan butuh orang untuk mengisi kehidupannya dan memberi warna sedikit di warna hitam dan putih kehidupannya.

Tapi Yaya tidak mengerti bagaimana cara untuk mencari seorang teman. Walaupun saat orang tuanya masih ada, ia sangat mudah untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, tapi mengapa saat ini seperti nya susah sekali?

Apa ia sudah terlalu menikmati kehidupan seperti ini?

Apa ia memang sudah tidak peduli bahwa dirinya kesepian?

Yaya bukanlah orang yang suka dengan hal ribet. Yaya tidak mau mengubah alur hidupnya, karena itu akan membuat semakin ribet. Dan karena itulah Yaya tetap menjalani hitam putih hidupnya.

Tapi, alur hidupnya itu berubah di suatu hari.

alur itu berubah, semenjak kedatangan pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang awalnya hanya menyapa dan mengobrol tentang di luar pekerjaan ke Yaya. Untuk pertama kalinya bagi Yaya, ada seseorang yang mau berbicara bukan tentang pekerjaan ke padanya. Yaya hanya menanggapi nya dengan ramah, dan ia seperti terbiasa dengan pemuda itu.

Boboiboy.

Seperti itulah Yaya memanggilnya. Nama yang cukup aneh, tapi nama pemuda itulah yang bisa sedikit mengisi kehidupan Yaya. Yaya baru bisa merasakan berteman lagi setelah sekian lama. Kenapa baru pemuda itu yang ia anggap teman?

Karena Yaya merasa, Pemuda itu berbeda dari rekan kerjanya yang lain. Bisa membuatnya tertawa, sering mengajaknya makan siang (walaupun Yaya sering menolaknya), dan mengantarnya pulang.

Yaya merasa lain dengan dirinya sendiri. Memang benar, jika alur sebuah cerita diubah begitu saja, semua akan terasa lain. Yaya merasakan itu, tapi mungkin ia bisa beradaptasi. Kehidupan sepi yang sering ia rasakan seakan sedikit bersuara.

Ya, tentu semenjak kedatangan Boboiboy.

Selain merasa berbeda dengan kehidupannya, Yaya juga merasa berbeda dengan hatinya. Pemuda itu terlihat spesial di mata dan hatinya. Yaya pun tidak mengerti apa maksudnya itu. tapi, setiap ia berbicara atau berdekatan dengan Boboiboy, jantung nya berdegup kencang.

Hei, apakah itu.. cinta?

Yaya tidak mengerti soal Cinta. Dan setelah ia mencari definisi Cinta dan ciri – cirinya, Yaya baru mengerti.

Rasa nyaman jika berdekatan dengan seseorang.

Jantung yang bisa berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Yaya tidak menyebut dirinya jatuh cinta. apa setelah sekian lama hatinya itu kosong akan terisi lagi? Yaya merasa, masih pantaskah dirinya untuk merasakan cinta? Kejam sekali memang, tapi Yaya terus menanyakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri

Hei, jatuh cinta itu normal kan?

Ya Normal, dan Yaya merasakan cinta itu normal. Tapi bagi diri gadis itu sendiri, tidak normal. Karena ia belum pernah merasakan apa yang dinamakan Jatuh Cinta.

Tapi, apakah ia benar benar jatuh cinta dengan Boboiboy? Pemuda yang mengisi kehidupan hampanya. Pemuda yang memberi sedikit warna di kehidupan hitam putih nya. Pemuda yang memberi sedikit suara dalam kesunyian nya.

"hei.. aku jatuh cinta.. benar kan?"

Yaya tidak pernah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sering sebutkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia sedikit merasakan kebahagiaan, bagaimana Cinta itu mewarnai hidupnya. Yaya sadar, ia memang jatuh cinta.

Jatuh cinta dengan Boboiboy.

Yaya hanya berharap, Boboiboy bisa membalas perasaan nya. Tidak perlu yang susah – susah, Yaya hanya ingin Boboiboy membalas perasaan nya.

Dan, keinginan nya terkabulkan.

Yaya sangat terkejut saat Boboiboy mengajak nya ke sebuah bukit di Pulau Rintis, awalnya ia sempat berpikiran buruk. Tapi pikiran buruk itu hilang saat Boboiboy menggenggam tangannya dan menatap matanya sangat lekat.

"Yaya.. dari pertama aku melihat mu.. entah kenapa.. aku ingin sekali berkenalan dengan mu.."

Yaya hanya bisa terdiam, mengatup mulutnya rapat.

"dan saat kau mau berkenalan dengan ku.. aku sangat senang.. tanpa kusadari.. aku jatuh cinta kepadamu.."

Ya, Cinta.. Yaya juga merasakan itu.

"sekarang.. aku hanya ingin berbicara sesuatu untukmu.."

Yaya bisa wajah pemuda bertopi dihadapannya itu sedikit memerah. Dan ia juga merasakan itu di dirinya sendiri.

"maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku..?"

Mata Yaya membulat total mendengarnya.

Boboiboy membalas perasaannya. Keinginan nya terkabulkan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, keinginan nya benar benar terkabulkan. Yaya mengukir senyum di wajahnya, entah kenapa, bulir bening itu lolos dari kelopak matanya. Dia terlalu bahagia..

"aku.. menerimanya.."

Entah sadar atau tidak, Yaya hanya tahu sekarang ia sudah ada di dalam dekapan pemuda yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu. Ia awalnya ingin memberontak, tetapi, setelah merasakan kehangatan di dalamnya, Yaya memutuskan untuk membalas nya.

Yaya rindu kehangatan seperti ini.

Bahkan ia sudah lupa kapan terkahir kali ia merasakan kehangatan ini.

Dan Yaya mulai sadar.. bahwa pada hari itu.. alur kehidupannya benar benar berubah..

~OoO~

Cinta bisa merubah kehidupan seseorang.

Dan teori itu benar. Kehidupan gadis berhijab merah muda itu berubah 360 derajat. Kehidupan hampa dan sunyi nya dulu berubah menjadi berwarna dan bersuara.

Warna hitam putih hidupnya sekarang sudah ditambah ratusan warna. Kesunyian yang dulu ia rasakan sudah hilang begitu saja, diterpa angin cinta.

Dan entah kenapa, Boboiboy seperti ditakdirkan untuk merubah hidup Yaya.

Semenjak Yaya menjalin hubungan dengan Boboiboy, ia semakin mudah berinteraksi dengan lingkungan masyarakat nya. Tidak ada kata susah bersosialisasi lagi baginya. Kesepian yang menjalarinya seolah pergi ketakutan karena kedatangan Boboiboy.

Yaya seolah kembali ke kehidupannya saat orang tuanya masih hidup, kehidupan penuh tawa dan cinta. Kehidupan yang sangat mudah untuk dijalani, ia bisa tertawa dan tersenyum sepuasnya. Menyalurkan cinta nya ke orang yang juga mencintai nya.

Yaya bahagia.

Gadis berhijab muda itu menitikkan air matanya saat mengingat kata kata itu. Ia masih bersyukur, orang seperti dirinya masih diperbolehkan untuk bahagia. Kejam? Sedikit kejam memang, karena seluruh manusia berhak untuk bahagia. Dan Yaya merasakannya.

Kebahagiaan yang dulunya seolah dihapuskan di kehidupannya, sekarang ditulis kembali. Boboiboy lah yang menulisnya, pemuda itu seolah pensil yang mengisi kertas kosong dan hampa itu, dan tentu Yaya lah kertasnya.

"hei Yaya.. kau bahagia bersamaku?"

Yaya terkejut dan menoleh ke arah pemuda bertopi jingga di samping nya itu. Dilihatnya pemuda itu menatapnya lembut dan penuh cinta, dan Yaya suka tatapan itu.

"kau ini bicara apa? Siapa yang tidak bahagia? Aku malah sangat bahagia.." Yaya tidak mengerti bagaimana kata kata itu meluncur di dari kurva bibir nya.

Tapi, yang ia katakan adalah sebuah fakta.

Ia bahagia.. bahkan sangat bahagia.

Yaya hanya mendapat kecupan kecil di keningnya setelah mengatakan itu, tentu itu dari kekasih yang sangat ia sayangi..

Ia sangat bahagia..

Untuk pertama kali.. setelah sekian lama..

Dan kebahagiaan itu bertambah.

Setelah menjalani hubungan selama 6 bulan, Yaya tidak menyangka, Boboiboy akan melakukan sesuatu diluar dugaan nya.

Boboiboy melamar nya.

Disana, bukit dimana dulu tempat kedua insan itu resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Boboiboy berlutut dihadapannya dengan sebuah cincin di tangannya.

Menatap lekat kumpulan kristal indah dihadapannya, senyuman serius dan sangat penuh cinta.

Pemuda itu mengatakan..

"Yaya.. maukah kau menikahiku?"

Kata – kata yang membuat jantung Yaya berdetak sangat kencang. Ia awalnya menganggap pemuda dihadapannya ini hanya bercanda. Tetapi, sorot mata itu serius, sorot mata penuh cinta dan kehangatan.

Yaya hanya bisa tersenyum, ia lalu mengangguk dan menjawabnya..

"aku.. bersedia.."

~OoO~

Janji suci sudah diucapkan..

Cincin emas melingkar manis di kedua insan itu..

Yaya hanya bisa menutup matanya saat merasakan bibir lembut suaminya itu menyentuh keningnya, sebuah kecupan hangat dan sangat penuh cinta. Seolah semua perasaan batin itu tersalurkan ke hati gadis itu.

Yaya resmi menjadi istri dari Boboiboy.

Takdir tidak selamanya buruk, dan Yaya tau itu. Takdir kehidupan yang dulunya ia bayangkan akan sangat suram itu ternyata tidak terjadi. Ia baru bisa merasakan kehidupan yang sebenarnya.

Kehidupan yang dibaluti oleh cinta dan kasih sayang.

Yaya seolah melupakan semua kesepian dan kehampaan yang dulu ia rasakan. Ia sudah tidak perlu mengingat semua itu lagi, yang hanya perlu ia lihat adalah, sekarang pemuda tampan dihadapannya.

Pemuda itulah yang mengubah hidupnya.

Pemuda itulah yang akan menjadi tumpuannya untuk selamanya.

Pemuda yang bisa mengusir segala kesepian yang ia rasakan.

Kesepian yang dulu Yaya rasakan, sekarang berubah drastis menjadi sebuah kehidupan bersuara dan berwarna. Tidak lagi seperti film hitam putih tanpa warna dan membosankan. Tidak lagi seperti air yang terus mengalir dan tidak tau kapan akan bermuara.

Kehidupan itu sudah sempurna sekarang. Hitam putih yang menyelimuti kehidupan nya sudah lebih berwarna. Air yang mengalir itu sudah menemukan tempat untuk ia bermuara. Kesunyian itu sudah berubah menjadi sedikit bersuara.

"Yaya.. kau masih bahagia sekarang..?"

Yaya membulatkan matanya menatap suaminya ini. Dulu ia ingat kalau suaminya itu pernah menanyakan hal seperti itu kepadanya waktu mereka masih sepasang kekasih. Dan, sekarang mengapa ia menanyakan lagi?

Yaya hanya tersenyum.

"aku.. sangat.. bahkan lebih bahagia sekarang.."

Yaya menyandarkan kepala nya di bahu lelaki yang dicintainya ini. Aroma cinta yang bisa ia hirup itu membuatnya tenang dan sangat hangat.

Yaya lebih bahagia.

Itu benar, dia lebih bahagia. Bahkan sangat lebih bahagia.

Lubang kosong dan hampa di hatinya sudah terisi lagi. Yaya tidak ingin mengosongkan lubang itu, Yaya tidak ingin melepas kebahagiaannya.

Ia tidak ingin kesepian lagi.

Ia ingin terus seperti ini.

Kertas yang kosong dulunya itu sudah banyak coretan pensil. Lukisan cinta terpampang disana. Kisah cinta kedua insan itu tertulis disana. Tidak hanya dengan tinta hitam, juga dengan tinta berbagai warna.

Takdir yang mengubahnya. Takdir merubah kehidupan Yaya.

Dan Yaya sangat ingin seperti ini selamanya.

.

.

Tapi siapa sangka?

Takdir itu berubah..

Yaya hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, ia bahkan tidak sadar kapan ia menjatuhkan ponsel nya itu. ia juga tidak sadar kapan ia sudah jatuh berlutut dilantai. Ia juga sudah lupa kapan bulir bening itu lolos dari matanya.

Suaminya meninggal di kecelakaan mobil.

Kabar buruk. Sebuah hujaman tombak besar mendarat di hati Yaya.

Otaknya sudah tidak bisa memproses semua nya. seketika kertas yang sudah penuh dengan coretan cinta itu, terhapus bersih kembali. Hati yang sudah terbentuk sempurna dan memancarkan cahaya lembut itu sudah hancur dan kembali suram.

Padahal, masih jelas di ingatan Yaya. Suaminya masih mengecup keningnya tadi pagi, masih mengeluarkan gombalan gombalan lucu, masih tersenyum kepadanya, dan juga masih memberikan pelukan hangat kepadanya.

Seketika, lubang kesepian yang sudah tertutup rapat itu kembali terbuka, dan ditambah hantaman ombak lautan kesedihan.

Entah kenapa, pita suara nya tercekat untuk berbicara. Tetapi air mata itu terus mengalir. Yaya tidak bisa menahannya, ia memaksa.. untuk berteriak..

"BOBOIBOYY!"

~OoO~

Jutaan tetes hujan itu turun sangat deras, ditemani gemuruh yang menggelegar di angkasa. Disana, berkumpul para manusia yang sedang berdoa didepan sebuah makam.

Dan Yaya berada disana.

Matanya itu menatap kosong makam orang yang paling dicintainya. Ia tidak peduli sakitnya hujaman tetes hujan yang menusuk tubuhnya. Bahkan ia sudah tidak peduli dengan air matanya yang sudah bersatu dengan hujan.

Seperti inikah takdir kehidupan nya yang sebenarnya?

Apakah ia harus menerima semua ini?

Yaya berlutut disana, mengelus nisan yang terpampang nama suaminya. Lelaki yang merubah hidupnya dengan cinta itu sudah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Isak tangis wanita itu sudah bersatu dengan deru hujan dan gemuruh yang terus menyambar.

Tidak peduli dengan keadaan kosong taman pemakaman itu, Yaya tetap bersiteguh untuk tetap disana.

Ia ingin menemani suaminya.

Ia ingin berada di samping suaminya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Yaya takut, ia sangat takut.

Dia akan merasakan kesepian lagi? Benarkah seperti itu?

Dia tidak ingin seperti itu. ia tidak ingin hidup dengan kesepian itu lagi. Ia tidak ingin kehidupannya sunyi seperti dulu lagi. Tapi, apakah ia bisa melawan takdir? Ia tidak bisa. Yaya tau, dia tidak bisa.

Takdir sudah menentukan hidupnya. Alur hidupnya memang seperti ini. Yaya harus menerima itu. Tetapi, mengapa saat ia baru saja merasakan sececah cahaya kehidupan, cahaya itu sudah dihisap lagi oleh kegelapan?

Apa takdir ini memang seperti itu?

Ya. Itu sudah ditentukan..

.

.

Yaya terduduk di kasur nya, ia hanya menatap kosong photo kedua insan yang mengenakan gaun pengantin yang sangat indah. Ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli air matanya yang terus mengalir tanpa henti.

Perlahan, jari manis nya itu mengelus wajah lelaki yang sempat mengisi hidupnya itu. Wajah tampan dan manis itu masih melekat di ingatan Yaya.

Bagaimana kehangatan pelukannya..

Bagaimana ketulusan senyumannya..

Bagaimana kelembutan kecupannya..

Dan bagaimana manis nya kata kata yang dilontarkannya..

Yaya ingin merasakan itu semua lagi. Ia rindu dengan pemuda itu, ia rindu.. sangat rindu..

 _Aku hanya ingin kau tahu.._

Yaya menutup matanya, setitik air mata nya jatuh lagi.. ia tahu.. kata kata nya itu untuk Boboiboy..

 _Saat kau pergi.._

 _Kepingan hatiku merindukan mu.._

 _Saat kau pergi.._

 _Wajah yang kukenali itu juga mulai menghilang.._

 _Saat kau pergi.._

 _Kata – kata yang perlu kudengar untuk membuatku mampu melalui hari dan tetap baik baik saja.._

 _Aku.. merindukan mu.._

Yaya membuka matanya, bayangan Boboiboy terbentuk dihadapannya. Air matanya kembali mengalir dengan deras. Yaya tau, Boboiboy tidak akan pergi dari kehidupannya.. lelaki itu akan tetap hidup..

Dihati nya..

 _Kita diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi.._

 _Di sini.. selamanya.._

 _Aku tahu memang demikian.. ya.._

Yaya tersenyum dalam tangisannya, ia kembali menutup matanya..

 _Yang kuinginkan adalah agar kau tahu.._

 _Segalanya rela ku lakukan.. kuberikan hati dan jiwaku.._

 _Aku sulit bernafas.. aku membutuhkan mu disini.. bersama ku.._

Yaya menghela nafasnya, ia membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir dari kelopak matanya. ia tersenyum pilu dan membuka matanya.

 _Boboiboy.. saat kau pergi.. aku akan menghitung langkah mu.._

 _Dan sekarang.. aku sangat merindukan.. dirimu.._

Yaya mengedipkan matanya.. membiarkan air mata kesedihan terakhirnya itu menetes.

Ia lelah menangis.. ia tahu, ia tidak akan bisa mengembalikan Boboiboy dengan tangisannya. Karena itulah, ia hanya bisa merasakan..

Bahwa pemuda itu masih berada di dalam hatinya..

Yeah.. masih.. didalam hatinya..

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Huwaaaahh? Apa ini?! Kok jadinya begini? *natepin pc dengan horror***

 **Aduh aduh x'D kok sad ending yak? Iyalah! Lagunya aja sad ending! X3 /digebukinreader**

 **Yaa anggap aja ini selingan di ff Demon and Stone ! /digebukinramerame XD**

 **Udah deh gausah panjang panjang.. tangan ini lelah ~ /digeplak**

 **Akhir kata.. DON'T BE A SILENT READER! LEAVE YOU COMMENT PLEASE!**


End file.
